


Everything seems better, now with you here

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Failed attempt at cooking, Fluff, Help, M/M, Marriage Proposal, it's 1 am, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: Dogs, spaghetti, and fluff!





	Everything seems better, now with you here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All the Years by Wild Child, I listened to it while writing this, and it's a really cute song and I love it, I get a lot of Smallsper vibes from it.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/album/6VBLICuCFsY5uisZXYGeB6
> 
>  
> 
> It's 1:30 AM. I should be sleeping or updating a fic. But I'm not gonna

Smalls sighed and looked at the clock, Sniper wasn’t going to be home for another thirty minutes, and he was bored as hell. He rolled off the couch, wandering into the kitchen. Soon after he heard small paws running through the apartment, and his and Sniper’s chihuahuas, Brutus and Luka.”Hey babies!” He talked to them in an extremely high pitched voice. Sniper called it weird, but he caught him doing it before too. It was utterly adorable. “Wanna cook with me? Huh?” He picked the smaller of the two, Brutus up. “We’re makin some Spaghetti for your dad when he gets home, yes we are!”  
He kissed the dog’s head and sat him down, washing his hands and getting a pot and some noodles. He did everything he needed, boiled the water, broke the pasta, etc. While he was waiting, he played with the dogs, throwing a ball for Luka and a very gentle tug-of-war with Brutus.

 

A few minutes later, he drained the pasta. Only, when he carried the pot back, he dropped it. “fUCK! JESUS FUCKING- DAMMIT” He shouted, picking up the dogs to prevent them from eating more pasta. Only then was it that he realized Sniper standing in the doorway, a confused and amused expression on his face. “Ooooh, hey babe! You’re,, uh, you’re home early!” He sat one of the dogs on the counter, for some goddamn reason. “Hey, uh, why the fuck is there pasta on the floor?” Sniper questioned, leaning on the counter. Smalls let out a disgruntled sigh, “I tried to make you spaghetti. And I dropped it, so the dogs ate it.” Sniper chuckled  
“So, somebody toucha my spaghet?” As a reply, Smalls smacked him in the face with a towel.  
”That meme is DEAD!” He exclaimed through laughter. After cleaning the spaghetti, Sniper and Smalls put the dog’s harnesses on them, getting ready to take them on a walk.

 

The cool air blew Smalls’ bangs, as he and Sniper walked along the sidewalk.  
“So, you know my coworker, Jeff? Well, today our boss, Martha caught him making out with my other coworker Miles! Turns out his girlfriend was fake all along!” As Sniper rambled on about the latest Office Tea, Smalls took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend, the way his hair flew around when the wind blew, how the sunlight hit his eyes _juuuust_ right. He smiled, and they continued the walk to the park.

 

Once they were at the park, they let their dogs off leash. Luka taking off running, while Brutus sat between Smalls’ feet. “He kind of looks like you, ya know?” Sniper teased, petting the dog.  
“What? How!” Smalls picked up the dog, looking at him to spot a resemblance. “Easy, both of you are small, like, tiny, and you both don’t look like it but you’re pretty mean.” Sniper stuck his tongue out, Smalls doing the same.

 

After the park, they returned home. After they had eaten something, ( _“At least it’s not floor pasta” “Sniper, hun, kindly shut your fuck up_ ) They lied in a pile of tangled limbs on the couch. Giggling at stuff the spoke in hushed whispers. This was it, when Smalls realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this boy. He’d slipped the ring into his pocket while Sniper was making dinner, just in case, and now was the time.  
“Hey hon?” Smalls fidgeted anxiously. “Yes?” Sniper sat up slightly. “This might sound gross, and cheesy, but, uh..” He pulled out the ring “You wanna make me a very happy boy, and marry me? He shot him a small smile, while Sniper sat frozen. “For real? You’re not joking, are you? Because I don’t think I could handle it if you’re kidding.” Smalls nodded, and Sniper shot forward, enveloping him in a hug. “Yes, yes, of course, of my God...I love you so much….” He sat up, tears threatening to spill, and Smalls leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek, looking like he was about to cry. “I love you too…” He wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “I hope you know you’re my best friend.” Sniper smiled at that, ruffling his hair and leaving a small kiss on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment/kudos brings me a little further out of the void.
> 
> My Tumblr: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
